


Kimmy Learns Geography!

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [5]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Although, Crack, Discussion of geography, Gen, How many continents are there?, Racist Language, Still upset about Pluto, What is "America?", based on real conversations, so is the entire series so..., which is taught differently depending on where you were raised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Double drabble. Crack. What it says in the title.





	Kimmy Learns Geography!

"You know what's cool, Titus? Knowing there are some things that just never change no matter how long you've been locked in a bunker." Kimmy said, after learning what "famous for being famous" was. "Like Earth. There are seven continents and there always will be."

"Oh no, baby girl, there are 6 continents."

"Titus, Armageddon didn't really happen. What, did Australia crash into India?"

"No, there's always been 6 continents Kimberly: Antarctica, Asia, Australia, Africa- where the fabulous people came from- and the continents of oppression: Europe and America."

"Except America has a North and a South."

Titus put his hand dramatically over his heart when-

"Arrogant imperialist lies, Kimmy. That's what they want you to believe. That south Canada is full of Spanish people-" Lillian came in, ranting.

"You mean Mexico?"

"And "South America" is another continent, where they put the South Mexicans."

"I think you mean Latin-"

"But it's all the same continent, they just don't want us to think South Mexicans are American, too."

Kimmy opened her mouth, confused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Well, at least I know there are always gonna be 9 planets." She smiled brightly.

Titus turned pitying eyes toward her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story and discussion is based on actual arguments I've had and stereotypes I've heard (ie: all Spanish-speaking people are "Spanish" or "Mexican.") and the idea that US Americans hold that they are the only ones who are "American."


End file.
